


Prompts challenge - 50

by creativeCataclysm



Series: Prompt challenges [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: A Bit Not Good, Alex is usually a little shit, Angst, F/F, I'm bad at writing for things I don't ship oops???, Like, M/M, Other, Other times there is no 'no homo' about it, Sentence Prompts, Sex, Ships can be taken platonically or romantically sometimes, So much angst, Too many tags damn, definitely sex, idk - Freeform, oh my god angst, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:30:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9016699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativeCataclysm/pseuds/creativeCataclysm
Summary: Comment ships if u want but it's mostly gonna b lams and mullette and jeffmads lol enjoy my trash





	1. Come over here and make me - Jeffmads

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dontwatchmechange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontwatchmechange/gifts).



> Heck

1.“Come over here and make me.”

(A/N: Sassy as fuck, I like it)

Jeffmads

Thomas was in the kitchen, humming some song he didn't know the name of, and trying to prepare something close to breakfast. He had this problem that he had Identified as "Makes-macaroni-too-damn-much-itis", and it was not really all that good for his health. He was making eggs.

James Madison was not having a great morning. His head was randomly aching when he got up, and he was very hungry. He knew his roommate would be making breakfast, and was not looking forward to Mac and cheese again. However, he was fairly pleased to the smell of something that was definitely not made of cheese.

Thomas hummed the song in his head even louder now, vocalizing and moving side to side. James walked to the opening of the kitchen, scrunching his face together.

Thomas turned around saw Madison, and smiled. "Hey jemmy," he said in a sing song voice, "Glad to see you awake! Im makin eggs." He returned to his singing, and flipped an egg in the air.

James rolled his eyes ."Thomas, honey, You know I love your singing so very much, but could you please quiet down? It's too early for this." Thomas held his chin in a joking thought, humming. "Nope."

James sighed. "Thomas, I'm serious." Thomas chuckled, and turned to James. "Come over here and make me." James bit his cheek, walking over to Thomas. Thomas obviously didn't expect James to actually walk over, and was wondering what James was going to do. He smirked, waiting to see how it would play out.

James stood on his tip toes to try and reach Thomas's height. Thomas snickered, and decided to pity him, leaning down to James' level. James scowled. "Turn the stove off." He tried to say it in his most intimidating voice, and damn, it almost worked on Thomas. He followed along, turning off the stove and taking the eggs off of the heat. 

Thomas turned back to him, still humming the tune vigorously. James poured, and slammed his lips onto Thomas's. Thomas stumbled a bit, but quickly caught himself. He smiled into the kiss, lifting Madison up. James yelped in surprise, but kept his lips firmly planted on Thomas's. 

When they finally pulled apart, Thomas was smiling ear to ear. "Well, I guess I could stop humming..." _"Thomas."_ "Alright, alright! Only cuz I love you..." Thomas planted another small kids on James's lips, making James smile. 

James was having a great morning.


	2. Have you lost your damn mind?! - Lams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2.      “Have you lost your damn mind!?”
> 
> (A/N: i immediately thought of that weird dream I had where Jefferson had a mile long pool that was 15 ft deep full of macaroni)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus do I actually have 48 more chapters to go???? 
> 
> Lams
> 
> Alex is a dumbass sry

"No." 

Alex pouted. "John, please, I need to."

John sighed. "Alex, for the love of God, I'm not gonna let you get into a fight with someone." Alex groaned dramatically, rolling his eyes back. "I'll be fine, this guy deserves it! He's been making fun of you for the longest time now, I just can't let that keep happening-"

John cut him off. "No no no, I get that you think Lee deserves a knucle sandwich, I do too, but...Have you lost your damn mind?!" Alex scoffed. "I'm pretty sure my brain is still in my skull, if it WASNT, that would be a problem-" "And I don't want your brains to be outside of your skull either, Alex." Alex peered at John. "What are you trying to say," he said in a low voice, "that this scenario you've just come up with is gonna happen?" 

John looked around for a second, before locking eyes with Alex. "Alexander, don't get me wrong, but..." He trailed off. Alex looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to finish his sentence.

John sighed. "...You're not exactly built to be a,..Fighter." Alex looked almost offended. "Doesn't mean I can't kick ass, John! I'm pretty tough." He pulled a fist to his chest, which made a soft butting sound, as if to prove a point. John shook his head. "You're short, and you don't even take care of yourself that much; you're not healthy or fit, really, and I don't want you risking any injury."

Alex gave John a mean look. "John Caroline Laurens-" "Not my name-" "Why do you care what happens?" John tilted his head. "What?" Alex repeated himself. "Why do you care if I'm gonna get hurt or not?" 

John looked at Alex for the longest time, before exhaling. "Alexander. You're the closet friend I've got...I care about you. I can't stand letting you do anything that'll get you hurt." He looked at his feet. "If I could have prevented something, then the blame is on me as much as it is on you."

Alex was taken aback. He didn't know that John cared about what happened to him. He didn't know that ANYONE cared about that kind of stuff. He just wanted to make John happy by messing with the guy who he disliked most- but in the end, He would've only made John feel worse. 

Alex hesitated, walking forward, and putting a hand on John's shoulder. He couldn't find the words he wanted to say as quick as he wanted to say them. He and John sat in silence for a little bit, before Alex sighed, resting his head on John's shoulder. 

"I didn't think that through, huh?" John said nothing. Alex made a little noise of frustration. He faced John. "I don't have to fight this guy to mess with him." A few seconds passed before John turned his head to look at Alex. "What do you mean?" He said, voice peaking in curiosity. Alex smirked. "I know April fool's is still a while away, buuuut..." 

John smiled. "Are you insisting we prank him?" "I am." Alex snickered. John laughed. " He held his face in his hands for a second, shoulders shaking. Then he grabbed Alex's hand dragging both of them away. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get plotting!" Alex laughed, glad to find a solution they were both happy with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is everything I write so short????? What?????
> 
> UP NEXT:
> 
>  
> 
> 3.      “Please, don’t leave.”
> 
> (A/N: ...Oh boy.)


End file.
